Run For Your Life
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: "A year and half of my life as gone. A year and half of time I could've spent with my family. Now, God knows that mistakes were made, some that we have to live with for the rest of our lives. I've done my time whether or not they believe it, well that really isn't my problem. Freedom will be mine" Enjoy & tell me if you think I should continue!
1. Chapter One Light Em Up

(Author's Note: _Italic _is past conversation and ** Bold **is present for this chapter. Enjoy the chapter & tell me if you think I should continue.)

Chapter One- "Light Em Up"

* * *

**Spotlights shine through the courtyard, the sirens begin to sound. **

_" Right, remember you have about 45 minutes or so 'til they realize your missing. So when you get on the outside you need to book it."_

_"Any chance you can get me a little more time?"_

_"Your lucky I'm even helping you."_

_"Is that anyway to talk to the man who's paying you big money?"_

**A man runs through the courtyard to the fens near the main road he could see a wall of trees in the distance. "Freedom." He had thought to himself as he **

**pushed through the hole that had been pre-cut.**

**"Who's missing?"**

**"Inmate 18873, Sir."**

_" You're not paying me enough, trust me."_

_"Are you backing out of our deal?"_

_"No, we gotten this far, there's no turning back now."_

**The man bolted towards the trees, running the fastest he had ever run before, this was it, there was no turning back now.**

**" I want this place on lock down, NOW! No one is to leave or to come in!"**

**"Yes, sir!"**

**"How the FUCK do we let this happen?!"**

_"After your out you're going to head towards the forest, just head south and don't look back…"_

_"Really, cause I thought 'hey, I just escape from jail why don't I just turn around and head back!'"_

_"Always the smartass aren't ye?"_

**"Are all the rest of the inmates accounted for?"**

**"Yes, Sir"**

**"How about the guards?"**

**"Still counting , Sir." **

**"I want this place turned upside down check everywhere!"**

_"Like I said head south and about 2 hours out from the street there should be an old abandoned shack. There should be a bag there with a change of clothes and the money you wanted."_

_"Good, see I knew keeping some money aside would come in handy one day."_

_"Were you planning on breaking out of jail before?"_

_"No, but it wouldn't be the first time my accounts have been frozen."_

**"All the guards are accounted for, sir."**

**The man quickly made his way through the trees, it had been about an hour and a half since he broke free. He hadn't stopped running since he hit the **

**street, he was tried and was his best to keep his breathing under control, he wanted so bad to just stop to rest, but he knew he couldn't.**

**"Oi, when was the last time anyone saw him?" the warden asked his staff.**

**No one responded.**

**"No One KNOWS!"**

**"Sir…"**

**"Adams, what is it?"**

_" Are you ready for this?"_

_" Do I really have a choice?"_

_"You're a smart man, Adams, I knew there was a reason I kept you on my pay roll."_

_" Yeah… right let's get this over with…"_

**"Out with it, Adams."**

**"One of the Inmates reported that they saw the missing inmate about an hour and a half ago."**

**"Where!"**

**"Heading south towards the fens near the road, Sir."**

**"Adams, come with me. Everyone else this place is still in lock down return the inmates to the cells, now!"**

**Cardiff , Wales **

**It had been 36 hours since the man had broke free, he made it to the old abandoned shack, everything was there, '100,000' quid, the clothes, and Adams **

**even through in a 9mm Glock, the man knew him well. After he changed into the new clothes, the man packed up and continued heading south. He **

**eventually checked in to a hotel for the night, it wasn't the best night sleep he had ever had but anything was better then that jail cell.**

**"Time for check out" the man told himself he once again packed up his things, cleaned the room up a bit, and then made his way down to the lobby.**

"_Are you sure you don't want him to know?"_

_"Adams, why are you worried about that?"_

_"He's going to be worried sick."_

_"And? What difference is it going to make if he knows I'm here or not. Either way he's worried."_

_"For a man who says you'd do anything for him…"_

_"Shut your mouth, he's to know nothing of this."_

_"You know he'll go looking for ye."_

_"Drop it, Thomas."_

**" Good Morning, Mr. Jones!" the woman behind the desk said greeting the man.**

**"Mornin' " he responded as he pulled his wallet from out of his pocket.**

**"Checking out?" The woman asked as she pulled his information up on the computer**

**"Yeah." he stated as he handed her the room key.**

**"Did you enjoy your stay, Mr. Jones?"**

**"Yeah, it was lovely, thanks."**

**"Good," she stated with a big smile. "that'll be 150 "**

**The man handed the woman the money and waited for the receipt.**

**" Right, your receipt, Mr. Jones, and I do hope you come again soon."**

**The man gave a polite smile, "Yeah, will do." The man stated as he place the sunglasses that were hanging from his shirt on his face. He stopped and dug a **

**ball cap out of his bag and placed it firmly on his head then made his way out the hotel entrance. As he made his way to the front door, two officers made **

**their way in. "Shit" he thought. To say was panicking would be an understatement." Just remain calm,' he told himself as he proceeded past the cops, one **

**of which held the door open for him. The man only nodded in acknowledgement, as he past the first cop he could hear the second one question the woman **

**at the front desk. **

**"Have you seen this man..."**

**"That looks a lot like the man who just left, the one the officer kept the door open for."**

**The man bolted, after he heard that, down the street. He kept on running for a couple miles than made his way down an alley. **

**"Shit, I was supposed to have more time!" he thought to himself. He continued down the alley as he heard sirens going off in the distance.**

**"Fuck, what do I do now?"**

**Just then to the left he hears a car come screeching up, "what the…"**

**"BRENDAN!" He heard coming from the car. He knew that voice, but that was impossible.**

**"BRENDAN!" the voice yelled out again this time the passenger door flew open. "Brendan, get in the car."**

**"Stephen?"**

**"Get in the car, NOW!" he yelled again.**


	2. Chapter Two Clarity

(Author's Note: "APB" stands for All Points Bulletin just in case you were wondering :D Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to tell what you think.)

**Chapter Two~ "Clarity "**

* * *

**"Brendan, get in the car!" **

**"Stephen?"**

**"Get in the car, NOW!" he yelled again. The sirens started to move closer to them, Brendan turned his attention to the other side to see **

**police cruisers pulling up, the doors quickly flew open with officers emerging from them.**

**"Freeze!" One officer yelled as they each drew their weapons.**

**"Brendan, NOW!" Ste yelled.**

** "Don't do it, Brady. Stay where you are!" The other demanded. **

**"Brendan!" Ste called out again. Brendan quickly ran towards the car, he threw his bag in and then jumped in himself closing the door **

**behind.**

**"Freeze!" another officer yelled.**

**"Go, go, go!" Brendan yelled. Ste did as he was told, Brendan looked back to see the police running back to their cars. Brendan dug through **

**his bag and pulled out the 9mm gun. He forced the clip in and put a bullet into the chamber.**

**"What the hell is that?" Ste asked as they flew down the road.**

**"There roses …what the hell does it look like!"**

**"I mean where did you get it…"**

**"Stephen…"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Drive. Now is not the time nor the place to be asking these questions." Brendan stated as he rolled his window down.**

**"Bren…" Before Ste could finish his sentence Brendan was hanging out the window aiming the gun towards the police who weren't too far **

**behind them.**

**"Bren, don't!" with that said Brendan pulled the trigger a couple of times, 'til he was pulled back into the car.**

**"Are you Fucking MAD!" Ste yelled."**

**"Gas it."**

**An hour later, Newport, Wales**

**Ste slowly pulled off the road and place the car into park. They both let out a sigh at the same time. They looked at each other for a **

**moment trying to process what had just happened.**

**"Bren," Before Ste could say anything else Brendan took Ste by the face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The kiss went on for a couple **

**of minutes 'til they had no choice but to come up for air. They pulled away gasping for air. **

**" I… I can't believe I found you." Ste said trying to fight back tears.**

**Brendan looked out towards the field of grass were they had parked.**

**"Brendan?"**

**"What the hell are you doing here, Stephen?"**

**"Saving your ass apparently…"**

**"How did you find me? How did you know I was out?"**

**"First of all it's all over the news and Second...Tom told me…"**

**"He what?"**

**"Told me, yeah. He didn't want to, but I made him."**

** Brendan unhooked his seatbelt and got out of the car Ste followed.**

**"Bren,"**

**"You weren't supposed to be involved, don't you get that!" Brendan nearly yelled.**

**"And? I'm here now that's all that matters!"**

**"Don't you get it you were free. You could've moved on with your life…"**

**"And don't you get it, there is no life without you, Brendan. You may have saw it as letting me go, but you didn't. I mean do you have any **

**idea what I've gone through this past year and a half! Do ya?"**

**"Stephen…"**

**"Don't 'Stephen' me, Bren. The moment they carted you out of that hospital my life as I knew it had died."**

**They both fell silent for a moment.**

**"You are the love of my life, Brendan Brady. Did you really think I was going to let you go on the run by yourself?"**

**" It's the way it has to be, Stephen."**

**"You have your kids, the deli…"**

**"Sold the deli"**

**'Well you have your kids…"**

**" Haven't seen them since you were shipped off to prison, Amy won't let me anywhere near them. Can't say I blame her though, I haven't **

**been the best person lately." Stephen, listen you need to take your things and head back home. I'm pretty sure the cops didn't see ya."**

**"Bren, I can't…"**

**"Yes, yes, ye can…"**

**"No, really I can't."**

**"What?"**

**"Let's just say aiding and abetting would be the lease of my worries."**

**Northern Ireland**

**" I swear babe, we've been living here for what like a year and I'm still getting…" Cheryl called out as she made her way into the family **

**room to see Nate along with two officers.**

**"Nate?"**

**"Miss Brady?"**

**"Well, it's Tenbury-Newent now, but yes?" **

**"We have some questions for you." One of the officers had stated.**

**"About?"**

**"It's about Brendan, Chez. He's escaped from prison." Nate informed her.**

**Newport, Wales**

**" You're in trouble with the law?" Brendan asked.**

**"Well, was… they... uh… they kind of think I'm dead…"**

**"What?!" **

**"Yeah." Ste responded as he shook his head.**

**"How…"**

**"Drug deal gone wrong…"**

**"Stephen…"**

**"I know what your going to say, just don't okay, it started out as a quick and easy way to get big money, but it just ended up back firing on **

**me."**

**"How long… when?"**

**"I started dealing about a year ago, after…**

**"I went to prison, are you fucking kidding me, Stephen."**

**"...look that's not the point, and I really don't think we should be having this conversation right now. We need to come up with a plan. "**

**Northern Ireland**

**"Has your brother tried to contact you?"**

**" No, the last time we spoke was about six months ago after my wedding he had called to congratulate me." **

**The officer proceeded to make some notes.**

**"Officer, when did this happen?"**

**"Two days ago."**

**"Oh God…Bren,"**

**"So he hasn't try to contact you at all?" One officer asked.**

**"No, no I already told you the last time he and I talked."**

**"Do you have any ideas who he may go to or try to contact?"**

**Cheryl wiped the tears from her eyes, "Uh, his ex maybe, Ste."**

**"Stephen Hay?"**

**"Yeah. They haven't really spoken since Brendan went to jail, so maybe, but then again I really don't know what my brother is thinking **

**anymore."**

**Newport, Wales**

**"Bren, are you even listening to me?" Ste asked.**

**"We need to lose the car," Brendan simply stated. "Get your things." Brendan stated as he walked over to the car, grabbed his bag and the **

**gun that was laying on the ground.**

**"What?"**

**"They'll be looking for the car now, since they saw me get in it. They'll probably have APB out on it and me, so we can't be seen in it, so get **

**your stuff."**

**"Right." Ste responded as he dug two bags from the back seat of the car . "What now?" Ste asked as he walked over to Brendan.**

**"We start walking." Brendan stated as he grabbed Ste's hand.**

**"You and me against the world?" Ste asked.**

**" I guess as it should be."**


	3. Chapter Three No Place Like Home

(Author's Note: Probably not my best work but here it is. :D Again quick reminder _Italic _is past conversation and **Bold **is present for this chapter. Enjoy the chapter & tell me if you think I should continue.)

**Chapter Three~ " No Place Like Home"**

* * *

_"No, Amy that's not fair…no we had this planned for over a month now! …Oh, how convenient, Mike just now remembers that the kids are his _

_grandchildren…(sigh) that's not… look… Amy, please…look, I'm sorry… yes…yes I am. It's been like six months since I've seen them I just miss them. _

_Ames, please…I can't loose them too. Hello? Hello?"_

_"Ste, are you okay?"_

_"Doug, not now…"_

_"What did Amy say?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Ste,"_

_"What Doug? Hmm, what?"_

_"Why are you acting this way, I'm only trying to be a friend and help you!"_

_"Don't you get it, Doug! I. Don't. Want. Your Help!"_

_"Look, I am your friend whether you like it or not...and…I know things haven't been great since Brendan went away…"_

_"You mean when he was thrown into prison."_

_"…You need to pull it together cause judging by your 'lovely' attitude, Amy doesn't want you around the kids, am I right?"_

_"…Mike is taking the kids for the week."_

_"If you want your kids back in your life, you need to get your shit together, prove to Amy that you can truly take care of them."_

**1:45am 80 miles East of Gloucester, England**

**Ste jolted awake, he was slightly confused at first, he looked around the dusty room to see the sunlight peeking in through the old beaten **

**down door. The room was quiet, the only noise was coming from the windows in the old shed, which was missing plains of glass, the wind **

**blew hard, cold air flew in, kicking up the dust and old papers that were left behind. The only thing that had made the building seem like a **

**shed was a makeshift bed that Brendan had made for them. Ste began to shiver, a coat was something Ste had wished he had remember to **

**grab. He looked over to his left to see Brendan fast asleep, he really couldn't believe Brendan was next to him, the love of his life, the man **

**who had gone to jail for a crime that should of never happen, and now…well, now they were back together, sure it wasn't really the way **

**Ste had pictured their reconciliation, but he didn't care. Brendan rolled over towards Ste, he slowly opened his eyes to see Ste sitting up **

**and shivering. He took the jacket that he had been wearing and placed it on Ste's shoulders. **

**"Thanks," Ste stated.**

**"You okay?" Brendan asked.**

**"Yeah,"**

**"What are you doing up?"**

**"It's nothing…"**

**"Steven?"**

**"Bren, its nothing...I promise."**

**Northern Ireland**

**It was quiet, it had been hours since Cheryl had last moved, even though it was one in the morning, she couldn't move, her best mate was **

**gone, and she had only found out. Why didn't anyone from the village tell her? She had asked herself. **

**"Chez?" Nate called **

**"In the family room." Cheryl responded **

**"Babe, what are you doing up?"**

**"Why do you think?"**

**"Babe, Ste's death isn't your fault."**

**"Nate, I promise Brendan I'd look out for Ste, and look what happened!"**

**"Ste, was obviously a troubled man that's not your fault."**

**"Ste, would have never... this IS my fault… I took Bren away…"**

**"Brendan made his decision, Chez, he wanted you to have a life, and it was clear that he wanted Ste to move on. So its not your problem or **

**your fault the man couldn't deal."**

**"Nate, I know what your trying to do, but he was my mate... and…I just packed up and left him. I just walked away without a second **

**thought."**

**"He had mates in the village. "**

**"I know… I remember the first time I met him, scally little thing if you ask me, but he is…was... a hard working man, everything he did he **

**did for his kids…Oh God, Leah and Lucas."**

**"Babe, come to bed. Stressing about this isn't good for you. You need your sleep."**

**2:28 am 80 miles East of Gloucester, England**

**"We should probably get on the road." Brendan stated as he stood up from the makeshift bed.**

**"Now?" Ste asked.**

**"Well, if we don't then the police are more than likely to find us. We have a better chance of moving in the dark, easier that way."**

**"Easier? Did ye taken into factor that we wouldn't be able to see?"**

**"Ye having second thoughts?"**

**"What? No…its just we don't wanna get ourselves killed, now do we?"**

**"Steven," Brendan stated as he walked and pulled Ste in closer to himself "you have nothing to worry about, your with me, I won't let **

**anything happen to you, Okay?" Brendan finished stating with a warm smile.**

**"Ta." Ste responded with a small smile.**

**"Come m'ere" Brendan said as he pulled Ste into a kiss. Ste returned the kiss, it was unreal, Ste felt, he almost felt like he was dreaming, **

**Brendan push Ste up against the wall and deepened the kiss. Ste pulled away slightly, "Bren,"**

**"Hmm." Brendan responded as he began to suck on Ste's neck.**

**"We need to get goin', right…"**

**Brendan pulled away from his lover, he cleared his throat, "Right."**

**"Maybe later, yea? Maybe when we actually have a real bed." Ste stated as he walked over and grabbed his bag.**

**"I Love ye, Steven."**

**"I love you, too, Bren," Ste responded "Are you ready?"**

**"As I'll ever be." Brendan responded as he grabbed his own bag.**

**11am Hollyoaks Village**

**A taxi pulled up out side the deli that was known as Carter & Hay. Cheryl slowly made her way out of the cab, she paid the driver and took **

**her bag that the driver had handed her. She looked up at the deli to see it was empty and with for a sale sign above the door.**

**"Cheryl?!" a voice came from her right. She looked to see Nancy with a two year old Oscar and a moody pre-teen Charlie.**

**"Nancy, " Cheryl said with a big smile as she walked over to the three.**

**"Charlie, you remember, Cheryl don't ya."**

**"Yea, Hiya." "Hey Charlie," Cheryl responded. Nancy quickly signed to Oscar, the little boy's face lit up and he waved to Chez.**

**"Hi Oscar." She said waving back. Cheryl and Nancy gave each other a hug.**

**"What are you doing back here?"**

**"I… uh… heard about Ste."**

**Nancy turned to Charlie and Oscar, "Charlie, here some money can you take Oscar into the Price 'n' Slice and get you and him some **

**snacks?"**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Okay, Oscar you be good for your cousin. Do you understand?" Nancy mouthed as she signed to her two-year-old son.**

**Oscar nodded in response. Nancy turned her attention back to Cheryl as the kids walked toward the Price 'n' Slice.**

**"Chez, I was going to call you…"**

**"I'm not mad, Nancy, I'm just really confused."**

**"Look, how about you come back to The Dog and we can talk about it."**

**"Ya."**

**Ten minutes later; The Dog in the Pond**

**"Right, sorry about that I probably should have told Charlie no sweets, it took me forever to get Oscar down for his nap." Nancy said as she **

**walked over, with two glasses and a bottle of wine, to the table that Cheryl was sitting at,**

**"You're fine, Nance."**

**"I brought some wine, I figure why not."**

**"Oh Nance, I shouldn't."**

**"Oh come on, I know it's 11 in the morning but…" Nancy said as she poured herself and Chez a drink.**

**"No, Nance I really can't," Cheryl stated as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.**

** "Cheryl…is… is there something you're not telling me?" Nancy asked her friend, Cheryl leaned back in her chair.**

**"(sigh) Well, this isn't really why I came here…" Cheryl stated as she rubbed her belly.**

**"Oh my god, Cheryl, are you Pregnant?!" Nancy nearly yelled.**

**"OMG, Nance, could you keep it down…"**

**"well are you?"**

**"Yah….yes, I am."**


	4. Chapter Four Lose Myself

(**Author's Note: **Well I didn't think I would need one of these for this chapter, but this story just went from a Rated T fic to a Rated M. This is what happens when you drink lots of caffeine and stay up late, Lol you'll see toward the end ;D Enjoy!)

**Chapter Four~ "Lose Myself"**

* * *

(I stared up at the sun, Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved. I stared up just to see, With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.)

**"Oh my god, Cheryl, are you pregnant?!" Nancy nearly yelled.**

**"OMG, Nance, could you keep it down…"**

**"Well are you?"**

**"Yah...yes, I am."**

**Nancy began to squeal loudly,**

**"Nance, seriously." Cheryl stated with a slight smile.**

**"How far along…"**

**"Five months."**

**"Oh my god when did you guys find out?"**

**"About a month and a half ago."**

**"Congratulations. Nate, must be over the moon."**

**"Yeah, thank you, and he is very protective too. "**

**"Well, we have to celebrate… Darren!" Nancy stated as she made her way to the bar were her husband was standing.**

**"Nance…"**

**"Hmm?" Nancy responded.**

**"Maybe…maybe later? I need to know what happened to Ste."**

(You can feel the light start to tremble, Washing what you know out to sea. You can see your life out of the window tonight.)

**Manchester, England**

**After jumping on a train in Gloucester, Brendan and Ste made their way through Birmingham then onto Manchester. Longest three hours of **

**their lives, but they had made it there.**

**"Bren?" Ste questioned as he and Brendan walked out of the train station.**

**"Hmm?" **

**"Why are we traveling closer to the village? Considering I'm supposed to be dead and you are, well, on the run…"**

**"Relax, Steven, I told Thomas that we… I would meet him here. We'll be gone within a couple of hours."**

**" Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, why are you so worried?**

**"I'm not…"**

**"Really?"**

**"(sigh)… The Kids and Amy live here."**

**"Oh, well in all fairness, I didn't take in to account that you were going to be with me." **

**"I know."**

**"Look, how about this, we can check into a hotel, you can stay there till I get done with the meeting and than…"**

**Ste chuckled at the comment, "Are you sure that's wise to stay in one place for such a long time?"**

**Brendan pulled Ste closer to him, "We'll be fine." He stated with a smirk. Brendan leaned in for a kiss and Ste slowly returned it. Ste ran his **

**fingers through Brendan's hair and let out a soft moan. The funny part of it all was that they both hadn't notice or really cared that they **

**were in the middle of the sidewalk and that there were people around them. At that moment, it was just them, but the kiss had only lasted **

**a couple of minutes, they slowly began to lose their breath and eventually they both reluctantly pulled away.**

**"What time are you meeting Tom again?" Ste asked as he tried to catch his breath.**

**"Not for another two hours…" Brendan responded as he kept his arms around Ste's waist. **

**A big smile came across Ste's face, "You mention a hotel?"**

**Hollyoaks Village; The Dog in The Pond**

**Cheryl couldn't help but blame herself, she felt like not only did she let her brother down but the man who was supposed to be her best **

**mate.**

**"Cheryl, you okay?" Nancy asked, knowing full well that after the information that she had given her mate that she wouldn't be.**

**"I just… don't understand why he didn't come to me?"**

**"Cheryl, this isn't your fault, okay. I know you want to blame yourself, but you can't. What Ste did was on him. God rest his soul, but he **

**chose to do what he did, you didn't make him."**

**"Where's his grave?"**

**"Same place as Rae's." Nancy stated.**

**Before Cheryl could respond she notice a familiar face walking into the pub.**

**"Oh thank god, Chez you're here."**

**"Nate, what are you doing here?" Cheryl asked her husband.**

**" Did you really think I'd let my five month pregnant wife come down here by herself?"**

**"I'm a big girl, Nate, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."**

**"That's not what I meant," Nate began as he noticed Nancy standing next to his wife. "Hello Nancy." He greeted.**

**"Hey Nate."**

**"Nathan, you know why I came here, I had to find out what happened."**

**"I thought we discuss this, the police had told you what happened." Nate threw back.**

**"Police?" Nancy questioned.**

**"Uh, yeah."**

**"They contacted you when it happen…" **

**"No, uh they came to our house to question us about Brendan's escape from prison."**

**"That, AND when she had brought up that Brendan may contact Ste they told her the whole story." Nate added.**

**"Nate, that's the thing though, Ste would never do something like that. He had kids, when he and I spoke last he told me, he was going to **

**do anything to prove to Amy he could take care of the kids." **

**"Who's to say, what he did wasn't it?"**

**Twenty minutes later; Days Hotel Manchester City Centre**

(If I lose myself tonight, It'll be by your side. I lose myself tonight... (oh) yeah, yeah, yeah. If I lose myself tonight, It'll be you and I. Lose myself

tonight…)

**Brendan pushed Ste into the hotel room without breaking lip contact. Moans escaped from both men's mouths, as he shut the door behind **

**them.**

** "Oh god Bren," Ste panted out as Brendan pulled away from the kiss, Brendan began to undress his lover. Once Ste was left with nothing **

**but his boxers, Brendan quickly unbuttoned his pants as he did that Ste ran his hands under Brendan's shirt and began sucking on his neck. **

**Brendan slid his hand down Ste's boxers and began playing with his lover's balls.**

**"Ugh, Fuck!" Ste moaned into Brendan's neck.**

**"Ye like that?" Brendan asked as he continued to tease the man standing before him.**

**Before Ste could answer, Brendan pushes him on to the bed.**

**"You have no clue how long I've waited for this," He stated as he removed Ste's boxers from his body "Hmm, it has been way to long." He **

**whispered as he stared at Ste's erection.**

**"Bren," Ste cried out "please…"**

**Brendan pulled out a condom from his wallet and began to open it. He lowered his pants a little and exposed his penis. He laid a kiss **

**straight on to Ste's lips as he rolled the condom on. Brendan pulled away from the kiss to position himself right.**

**"Where did you get the condom from?" Ste questioned stopping Brendan from continuing**

**"What?"**

**"Where did you get the condom?" Ste repeated.**

**"Does it really matter?" Brendan question as he stood up straight.**

**"Well, kinda yeah…"**

**"Really, Steven?" Brendan responded as he tried to continue what he was doing, but unfortunately he was stopped. **

**"Ugh, come on Steven we really don't have a lot of time here."**

**"Well, answer my question then." Ste stated as he sat up.**

**"Uh, come on don't sit up…"**

**"Bren, the sooner you answer the question the sooner I'll be on my back." Ste stated as he began to play with Brendan's penis. **

**Brendan tried so hard to keep his breath under control, " I…uh… may have…"**

**"May have what, Bren?" Ste asked with a big smile as he stroked Brendan's dick.**

**"I…uh…" "You already said that.." Ste teased.**

**"I …uh may… have gotten some… back in Gloucester… before we got on the train." Brendan finally managed to get out. Ste responded by **

**French kissing his lover, Ste quickly pulled away, but remained close to Brendan's face. "Your not the only one who can tease." he simply **

**stated with a smirk across his face. Brendan pulled back and stared at his lover, he let out a small laugh, and stated, "You know I'll have to **

**make you pay for that…"**

**"I was hoping you would." Ste whispered back.**

** Brendan turned Ste to where his back was facing him and bent him over. He rubbed the tip of his penis against Ste's asshole. Ste let out an **

**excited moan, Brendan slowly pushed his way into his lover.**

**Ste grabbed onto the sheets and yelled out in pleasure, "oh god." He had moaned.**

**"It's been way to long." Brendan whispered back as he pulled out slightly before pushing in a little bit harder this time around.**

**"Oh God, Bren, faster...please."**

**Brendan began to pick up the pace. Faster in and out, Ste moans began to become louder and louder. Ste buried his head into a pillow to **

**muffle his screams. **

**"Yes, yes, Bren, don't stop!" Ste cried out.**

**Ignoring his lover, Brendan pulled out, much to Ste's disapproval, he turned Ste to where he is facing him and pushes him back onto the **

**bed. Brendan threw Ste's legs onto his shoulders and re-entered his lover as he buried his face into Ste neck. He started to suck on his **

**neck. Ste's breathing began to pick up. Ste dug his nails into Brendan's back and then ran his other hand throw his hair. Brendan started to **

**jack Ste off as he moved in and out hitting his prostate each time.**

**"Oh.. Bren, I'm.. I'm…so…"**

**"I know… me too." Brendan stated as he moved his kisses from Ste's neck to his mouth. Brendan's movements began to increase. Ste dug **

**his nails hard into Brendan's back causing Brendan to moan. Brendan stopped jacking Ste off and placed his hands along with Ste's above **

**his head to brace himself, **

**"Oh god, Bren, harder!" Ste demanded. Brendan did as he was told, faster, faster, and faster. He no longer had any control. His body took **

**over moving in and out, in and out, in and …Before Brendan had known it cum was all over his chest along with is beard and cum was filling **

**the condom. He slowly stopped plowing into his lover, leaving both of them gasping for air. Brendan slowly pulled out of Ste and laid right **

**next to him.**

**"Wow," Brendan gasped out.**

**"You're telling me." Ste stated with a smirk. Ste rolled over to his side and laid a passionate kiss onto Brendan's lips.**

**" I love you, Brendan Brady." Ste stated.**

** "I…" Before Brendan could finish his statement he was interrupted.**

**BAM, BAM, BAM!**

(If I lose myself tonight...Whoooooooooo, Whoooooo, whoooo...)


	5. Chapter Five Gonna Cut You Down (Part 1)

(Author's Note: _Sorry for the short chapter will update soon :D Enjoy!._)

**Chapter Five~ "Gonna Cut You Down (Part One)"**

* * *

**"Wow," Brendan gasped out.**

**"You're telling me." Ste stated with a smirk. Ste rolled over to his side and laid a passionate kiss onto Brendan's lips.**

**" I love you, Brendan Brady." Ste stated.**

**"I…" Before Brendan could finish his statement he was interrupted.**

**BAM, BAM, BAM! three knocks came from the door.**

**"What the…" Brendan question as he and Ste jumped up.**

**BAM, BAM, BAM! Three more knocks came.**

**Both Ste and Brendan got off the bed, grabbed their pants and put them on. **

**Three more knocks came again.**

**"Uh… just a minute.." Ste called out.**

**"What the hell are you doing" Brendan asked.**

**"Do you have any better ideas? If it's the police they are guarantee to have this whole place surrounded, look just go in the bath room and **

**hide." Ste whispered back as he threw Brendan's shirt to him. Brendan quickly made his way into the bathroom closing the door behind **

**him.**

**BAM, BAM, BAM!**

**"For Fuck sakes hold your fucking horses." Ste called out as he looked around to see if anything of Brendan's was visible. He walked over to **

**the door and took a deep breath before opening it.**

**"May I…"Ste began until he saw who was on the other side of the door, "Thomas Adams, you fucking asshole!" Ste exclaimed as he pulled **

**the man into the room. Thomas couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Bren, It's just Tom." Ste called out. Tom and Ste heard the toilet flush, then the door flew open and Brendan emerged out of the bathroom. **

**Brendan zipped up his pants as he walked out.**

**"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Thomas?" Brendan question making it very clear he wasn't amused with the man's actions.**

**"How did you even find us?" Ste added.**

**"Well, 'Mr. Smith', " Tom joked, "first of all you need to come up with a better name than a 'Mr. Anthony Smith' … and second of all I **

**followed you two from the train station, really for people who should be keeping a low key, you would think making out in the middle of a **

**public place would be a bad idea." **

**"Did anyone follow you?" Brendan asked.**

**"No."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, Brady, I'm sure."**

**Brendan cleared his throat and turned his attention towards Ste who was getting re-dressed. "Umm, Steven…" **

**"Yeah,"**

** "Could you give Thomas and I a couple of minutes alone to talk?"**

**"Yeah, sure I was thinking about going to the mini mart that we past on our way here anyways." Ste stated as he pulled his shirt over his **

**head. He grabs Brendan's sunglasses and hat and placed them on his head, "Do you want anything?" Ste asked Brendan as he made his **

**way towards the door.**

**"Whatever your getting is fine."**

**"Ta," Ste stated as he open the door.**

**"Steven," Brendan called out.**

**"Hmm?"**

**Brendan walked over to the door, "Kiss, Kiss…" he stated with a smirk. Ste laughed and complied with request, **

**"Right, you two stay out of trouble." Ste stated to the two men after breaking the short kiss.**

**Brendan closed the door behind Ste and then returned his attention back to Thomas.**

**"Right, now, where were we?"**

**Hollyoaks Village**

**Cheryl and Nate walked out of the flower shop with a medium size flower bouquet. **

**Nate wrapped his arms around his wife, I love you, Chez."**

**"I know, babe, I love you too." Cheryl responded as she wiped a tear for eye.**

**"I am sorry, you know?" Nate stated as he and Cheryl made there way to Ste's grave.**

**"About?"**

**"About Ste, I didn't know the lad that well but I know how close you and Brendan were to him."**

**"Do you think that's why Brendan broke out of prison?" Cheryl asked.**

**" Maybe…"**

**" I just wish I could talk to him?"**

**"Who Brendan or Ste?"**

**"Both, (sigh)…"**

**Nate stopped Cheryl and faced her towards him, "Listen, Cheryl, I need you to promise me something..." **

**"What's that?"**

**" After this visit, when we get home, you put both Brendan and Ste behind you… just until the baby is born, I know they're you're family **

**but they wouldn't want you stressing like this not after everything we all have been through…"**

**Al's Mini Mart; Manchester, England**

**Ste walked into the store and made his way to the crisps. To say the man was on cloud nine would be an understatement, Ste grabbed a **

**couple of bags, he then made his way to the drink section, and grabbed himself and Brendan a couple bottles of pop. He continue to look **

**around the store to see if the was anything else Brendan would want. After a couple of minutes, Ste headed to the front to pay. **

**"Hiya," Ste greet as he place the things on the counter. The cashier responded with a smile**

**"Grandpa?" Ste heard a little voice questioned as a little boy, a elderly man and a little girl walked in. **

**"Yes, Love?"**

** "Mummy said we could get as much sweeties as we wanted" the little girl stated hoping her grandpa would believe her.**

**"Now Leah, that's a nice try, but I was there when your mummy told you what you could get."**

**As Ste handed the cashier the money, he froze right in his place. 'This couldn't be happening' he thought to himself.**

**"Mummy said one thing of sweeties for you two to share." The Man stated to the two kids. Ste turn his head slightly to confirm his fear, **

**there standing in the candy selection were his son and daughter along with Amy's Dad. Ste took his change along with his bag and made **

**his way out of the mini mart trying not to be notice by the kids or Mike. Ste didn't get far before he was stop by a little boy's voice.**

**"Daddy?"**

** Ste slowly turned around to see Lucas standing a couple of feet away from him.**

**"Mummy, said you're an Angel now…"**

**Ste dropped the bag he was holding and went over and gave his son a hug, "I'm…I'm so sorry."**


	6. Chapter Six Gonna Cut You Down (Part 2)

(Author's Note: I know Amy's boyfriend was mention on the show as Tom but I changed it to Jason. Frankly, I don't think this is my best work, but what can you do, Sorry it took me so long to update, hope you enjoyed and don't forget tell me what you thought!)

* * *

**Chapter Six~ "Gonna Cut You Down (Part Two)"**

**"Daddy?"**

**Ste slowly turned around to see Lucas standing a couple of feet away from him .**

**"Mummy said you're an Angel now…"**

**Ste dropped the bag he was holding, went over and gave his son a hug, "I'm…I'm so sorry, Buddy." Ste stated trying to hold back tears.**

**"Leah and Me misses you, Daddy," Lucas stated quietly.**

**"I know and I miss you guys, too."**

**Ste pulled Lucas into another hug, "Lucas, Buddy I need you do me a big, big favor for me. Are you listening?"**

**The little boy nodded his head yes.**

**"I need you to not to tell your Grandpa Mike or Mommy that you saw me"**

**"Why, Daddy?"**

**At this point tears started to form in Ste's eyes, "…'Cause if you tell them it might upset them."**

**"Oh…" Lucas only responded "Daddy?"**

**"Yeah, Buddy?"**

**"Why did you have to go away?"**

**Ste sucked in air trying to hold back the rest of his tears, "I…I didn't want to…" Before he could finish his sentence he heard Mike from **

**inside. " I have to go…I love you…" Ste finally stated has he grabbed the bag he had dropped and as he took off running. Just as Ste was **

**running off, Mike ran out of the market to see his grandson standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Hey!" Mike called out to the man who **

**was running a way. He turned his attention to his grandson, "Lucas who was that man?" he asked as he kneeled to Lucas' eye level.**

**Days Inn Hotel; Room 234**

**"You know you and your boyfriend should probably work on being more quiet when your doing it…"**

**"Did I ask you your opinion on my sex life, Adams?" Brendan asked as he finished counting the money the Thomas had brought with him.**

**" I'm just saying…"**

**"Well, don't. Okay, everything seems to be here. Right, now, about the IDs and passports?"**

**"I have yours with me, but my guy is still working on Ste's."**

**"Okay, and what about the car I asked for?"**

**"Brendan, would you stop worrying about everything I have it under control."**

**"Well, I have a lot riding on getting out of the country. If it were just me it would be one thing, but…"**

**"I know, Ste in the picture now and you can't let anything happen to him."**

**"Yeah," Brendan nodded in response. "I don't know what I did to deserve a man like him."**

**"Right, umm, let me go get Ste's things from my guy and let me go pick up the car too." Tom stated as he headed towards the door. **

**" You know what, why don't I go with you." Brendan said as he grabbed his wallet and made his way towards the door.**

**"What do you not trust me or something?"**

**"I never said that." Brendan stated as he and Tom made their way out of the hotel room. Just as Brendan closed the door, Ste came around **

**the corner, " There you are," Brendan stated at the sight of his boyfriend. "Was wondering what was taking you so long."**

**"Yeah, umm, sorry long line at the shop." Ste stated trying not to make eye contact with Brendan.**

**"Are you okay?" Tom added.**

**Ste cleared his throat, "Umm, yeah, right here are some sweets I got your favorite." Ste stated as his dug the candy out of the bag.**

**"Thanks, are you sure your okay, Steven?"**

**"I'm fine, " Ste tried to reinsure Brendan. "Where are you two off to, anyway?"**

**"We have to finish up some last minute deals before you and I leave… Steven, did something happen?"**

**"It's nothing to worry about, Bren."**

**"Did the police spot you?" Tom questioned.**

**"No, no, nothing like that." Ste responded**

**"Steven?"**

**"Look, you go do what you need to do and we'll talk about it when you get back." Ste told Brendan as he made his way to the hotel room.**

**"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened." Brendan stated as he grabbed Ste's arm. Ste wanted nothing more to lie to **

**Brendan, but it really would have been no use. Brendan knew Ste too well. How was he supposed to tell Brendan about seeing the kids? If **

**he were to say anything, the first thing Brendan would do would be to tell Ste to stay and to be with his kids. Although, Ste would want **

**nothing more to be with his children again he couldn't, if he return to the village or show his face to the kids and Amy he would lose them **

**forever.**

**"Steven, you need to tell me what happen, and don't even think about lying to me." Brendan demanded.**

**Ste let out a sigh of frustration, "I saw Leah & Lucas, okay!"**

**Hollyoaks Village**

**Cheryl and Nathan made there way through the cemetery, Cheryl was holding the flowers she had bought close to her body, Nate wasn't **

**too far behind, everything about the place made her think about all she had lost in this town; first, Malachy, Steph, Lynsey, not to mention **

**her respect and love for the monster that was her father and now Ste. As much as Cheryl tried to forget and move on from what Seamus **

**had done to her brother, she truly never could, it was hard because there was two versions of her father the one she grew up with and now **

**that man she saw the night, who was going to hurt her brother..., Cheryl quickly closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling, her big **

**brother, the best one anyone could ever ask for, the same man who had given up his whole life for his sister's happiness, he had given up **

**his boys, his freedom, and the love of his life, so that Cheryl could have hers, and all she was asked was to keep an eye out on Ste. Cheryl **

**finally made her way to Ste's gravestone, which read,**

**Steven Robert Hay**

**13 October 1989 - 23 March 2014**

**Loving Father, Friend and Partner.**

**Cheryl kneeled down next to his grave and placed the flowers up against the headstone.**

**"Oh, Babe." Cheryl sobbed out.**

**"Why don't I give you a moment." Nate stated as he placed his hand on Chez shoulder.**

**Cheryl nodded her head in response Nate quickly gave Chez a kiss on the cheek and gave her some space.**

**"Ste…I'm…I'm so sorry…" Cheryl whispered out with a small cry.**

**Manchester, England**

**Mike unlocked the door and let the kids into the house. Just as he shut the door his phone began to ring.**

**"Hello?" Mike answered.**

**"Dad, oh my god I just got your message, is everything okay?"**

**"Yeah, Amy, everything is fine."**

**" Did you call the police?"**

**"And tell them what? I think my grandson just saw his dead father?" Mike whispered into the phone so that the kids wouldn't hear him.**

**"Are you near the kids?"**

**"Yeah, we're in the family room."**

**"Well, turn on some cartoons and go in the other room, please." Amy responded. Mike quickly flipped on some cartoons on the TV, " Okay, **

**kids you two watch telly while I talk to mommy." The kids only nodded in response. Mike made his way to his room. Once Leah saw that **

**her grandpa had left she turned her attention to her brother. "Lucas?" she questioned.**

**Lucas, who was playing with his toy airplane, only continued making motor noises.**

**"Lucas?"**

**"Yeah?" he asked as he still played.**

**"Did you really see Daddy?"**

**"Yeah, I told him the we misses him."**

**(In Mike's Room)**

**"Do you really think it was him?" Mike asked his daughter.**

**"It can't be, Dad. They found his body in the deli after the fire, the DNA matched."**

**"But I mean what if? Would it really be the first time someone in that village faked a death?"**

**"Lucas is sure that the man was Ste?" Amy asked.**

**"100%"**

**"I don't know, maybe... maybe, it was just a man the looked like him, did you see what he looked like?"**

**"No, by the time I got to Lucas the man was running down the street."**

**Amy let out a sigh.**

**"Amy, What if that was Ste?"**

**"Okay, if it was why would he run off like that?"**

**"Wa… wait a minute weren't you telling me that his ex, that Brady guy, just broke out of jail a couple of days ago?"**

**"Yeah, but Dad, Ste's been dead for six months…"**

**Days Inn Hotel; Manchester, England**

**"Adams, you go get the stuff and be back in a half an hour." Brendan stated as he returned his attention to Ste.**

**"Okay, I'll see ya in a little bit." Tom stated as he made his way down the hall**

**Ste unlocked, opened the hotel door as he and Brendan each made their way into the room closing the door behind them. Ste made his way **

**to the bed and threw Brendan's Hat and sunglasses on it, along with the bag from the market.**

**"So you…uh… you saw the kids?"**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Did they see you?"**

**"Lucas did…"**

**"What...did he say anything?" **

**"That Leah and him missed me." Ste spoke softly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Brendan walked over and pulled Ste into a hug. "I'm such **

**a bad father." Ste whispered into his lover's chest. Brendan cupped Ste's face and tilted it up into his eye-line, "Your not a bad father, **

**Steven."**

**"I… I am…do you want to know what I did the moment I heard Mike calling for Lucas? I told Lucas to not to tell his mother and **

**Grandfather he saw me! What kind of person does THAT!?" Ste nearly screamed. Brendan released Ste's face and took a step back from **

**him, at this point Ste could no longer hold back his tears, "Bren, my kids… for the first time in over a year were right in front of me. They've **

**grown up so much… Leah's looking more and more like her mom and Lucas…(sigh)… I mean what else was I supposed to do?"**

**Brendan stood a couple inches away from Ste taking in all he was saying, "Ste… This is what you're going to do right now, you're going to **

**get your things, and you're going to … you're going to go to them."**

**"What?"**

**"You belong with your kids."**

**"I belong… you're kidding me right?"**

**"You shouldn't have come after me, Steven."**

**"Okay, if I go back… how do I explain me being not being dead, hmm?"**

**"Your smart man you'll think of something."**

**"If I go back I'm looking at jail time… not to mention the moment I get back it won't take long for the police to figure out that I was in the **

**one in the car…"**

**Brendan didn't know what to say at first and as much as he loved Ste, he knew that he couldn't have Ste go on the run with him any longer, **

**but no matter what came from it, he knew what had to be done. "The most you'll get is a year or so and … you…you say temporary **

**insanity…you do whatever it takes to get you cleared"**

**"Brendan, I didn't tell you about the kids for you to do this, I told you because I didn't want to keep any secrets from you."**

**"I've stolen enough of your life from you…" Brendan stated as Ste close the gap between them.**

**"You haven't stolen anything, Bren, I wish you'd understand that. I know you think that… your right by doing this, but your not. Amy was **

**right to keep the kids away from me, they are better off…"**

**"Don't… don't you dare say that, Steven."**

**"It's true, though," Ste stated as he walked of to the bed and took a seat leaning up against the headboard. Brendan followed, "Amy got **

**married." Ste stated.**

**"And that some how makes you an unfit father?"**

**"(Sigh) he's a good man…100 times better than I'll ever be," Ste stated ignoring Brendan's last comment. "He's American, (Ste let out a **

**small laugh) what is it with Americans, ay?" Ste asked making a slight joke about his marriage to Doug.**

**"They're quiet annoying if you ask me." Brendan joked back.**

**"He's got a PhD, you should know… a good job, even has a kid of his own. He's great with Leah and Lucas, too." Ste rambled on, not really **

**understanding what he was saying.**

**"When did this man come into the picture?" Brendan questioned.**

**"Jason? They've been together for a while now, but they got married about a year ago."**

**"Have you met him?"**

**"Yeah, the first Christmas I spent without you. Amy and him bought the kids for a visit. Met his daughter, Katie, that was when they told **

**me about the wedding."**

**Brendan grabbed Ste's hand.**

**"I ruined that Christmas…I ended up drunk and getting arrested, by the time I got out Amy and Jason had taken the kids back to **

**Manchester."**

**"Steven, I hope you know that I never wanted any of this to happen." Brendan stated, Ste nodded his head in acknowledgement and gave **

**him a quick kiss. " I know and to be honest, I thought, I was okay with it at first when you left. I even convinced myself that I hated **

** Kevin ended up coming back into town and Chez Chez went up for sale, I tried to buy it, that didn't work out, and it was just like **

**loosing you again. After that it was like a downward spiral. I lost it…"**

**"Was that when you started dealing?"**

**"It was a fast way to get cash to buy the club…"**

**"What happened, why didn't you just stop?"**

**"Don't know really… just didn't." Ste Stated as he stared out into space. "Bren?" Ste questioned after a couple of minutes of sitting in **

**silence.**

**"Hmm,"**

**"Do you think, if none of this happened, if we had gotten the happy ending we had talked about, that… that we'd have a baby?"**

**"Uh, unless you grew a vagina without me knowing…" Brendan joked.**

**Ste chuckled at the joke, "Would you stop, you know what I meant, like adoption or surrogacy."**

**"I don't know really, I hadn't really ever thought about it. After Paddy was born, I thought that was it, the boys were the only kids I will **

**and would ever have... How about you?"**

**" To honest at first I didn't but after we got back from Dublin, after everything we went through and after seeing you with our Leah and **

**Lucas. I started picturing your Deccy, Paddy, my Leah, Lucas and a little Brady-Hay baby…" Ste stated with a faint smile.**

**"Hmm, " Brendan responded along with a smile. "Sounds great."**

**" I think we would have made great parents together you know…"**

**"Ta," Brendan responded.**

**"...How did we even get to this point? One minute we're wrapping presents for Leah and Lucas now this..."**

**"All the more reason you to stay with them." Brendan stated.**

**Ste sat up and faced Brendan, "You don't think if I could I would? Like I said the kids are better off without me, I chose to let people think **

**I died because I knew they'd all be better off." Ste tried to explain to his lover.**

**"And what were you going to do spend the rest of your life hiding?"**

**" I felt that would be better than walking around and living a lie. That's why the moment I found out you escape from jail I went looking for **

**Tom, and when he told me where you were I knew I had to be with you. So nothing and I mean nothing you do or say will ever make me **

**change my mind."**


	7. Chapter Seven Runaway

(**Author's Note**: Everything about Ste's death will be revealed. Italic is past conversation and Bold is present for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long updating this fic. Remember there's only 5 more chapters left in this story, so don't forget to leave a comment on what you thought about this chapter! :D )

* * *

**Chapter Seven ~ Runaway**

_23th March 2014_

" _Freddie?...Freddie?!"_

"_Would you keep it down?"_

"_Sorry..."_

"_You better have a damn good reason for why you brought me here."_

"_I messed up, okay, I just... I..."_

"_Supplies run out, did they?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_And you want me to get you more is that it?"_

"_I just need a little more cash, this... this will be the last time I ask."_

"_(Freddie lets out a laugh) that's what you said last time..."_

"_I know,"_

"_Oh, ye know, well, if ye know then you'll remember what I told you the last time, now, won't ye?"_

"_Freddie, please..."_

"_You know what, why don't you go talk to Trevor, oh wait that's right you try to screw him over."_

"_It wasn't like that..."_

"_That's not how Trevor feels about it..."_

**"Look, Bren, nothing you do or say will ever make me change my mind, you understand? " Ste stated as he leaned over to kiss his lover.**

**"Ta," Brendan responded.**

**"Right I'm going to hop in the shower." Ste said as he hopped out of the bed and started to head toward the bathroom.**

**"Steven?" Brendan stated **

"**Yeah?"**

**"I don't deserve ya."**

**"Hmm, I really wish you would stop saying that, Bren. You deserve so much..." Ste started to say as he made his way back over to the bed **

**were Brendan was sitting. " I wish you would see that. You're a good man, Brendan Brady, a man who was dealt a bad hand, that's why after **

**today WE are getting our happy ending. Sure, we've had a bumpy start to it, but it wouldn't be an adventure if there weren't some roadblocks **

**along the way, now would it?" Ste finished as Brendan wrapped his arms around Ste's waist. Ste responded by wrapping his arms around **

**Brendan's neck.**

**"I love ya."**

**"I love you, too." Ste stated as his lips met Brendan's for a quick kiss. "Right, now I'm hopping in the shower, I'll be out in a little bit." Ste **

**said as he made his way into the bathroom and as he closed the door behind.**

**Hollyoaks Village**

**Cheryl sat in front of the headstone for it seemed like hours, she just couldn't get her head wrapped around it, her best mate, her brother's **

**love of his life, dead, "Babe," she spoke softly.**

**"I wish... I wish I knew what to do... Brens, escaped from prison... I'm sure you knew that already, though... look after him, Ste...seriously **

**what am I talking about I'm sure you already do...I don't think he knows about you...He would have came straight here if he did,...I'm so so **

**sorry, love I should have never left you, you...you needed me and I just left," Cheryl rambled on as tears fell down her cheek. " I should have **

**told u this when I found out but I'm ... pregnant... you and Bren are going to be uncles," Cheryl stated with a faint smile. "you two would **

**have been great uncles if you ask me."**

**"Cheryl?" A mans voice questioned from behind.**

**She turned to see Doug standing right behind her. "Doug." She stated as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She quickly rose to her feet and **

**walked over to the young man who was holding a bouquet of flowers.**

**"What are you doing here?" Doug asked as he placed the flowers on his ex husbands headstone.**

**"I...uh... just found out about Ste yesterday... I had to come see for myself, I guess."**

**"Hmm, yeah, I keep on having to remind myself that he's actually gone." He stated as he stared at the headstone.**

_22nd March 2014_

"_You're kidding me right? After everything you gone through this past year you're still dealing!"_

"_Oh, like you even care, Doug."_

" _As a matter of fact I do care... we may have broken up, gotten a divorce, but that will never change how I feel about you, and I really don't like seeing you like this."_

"_Like what... making a living?"_

"_Ste, this isn't you!"_

**"I'm sorry.. you know... for your loss."**

"**I should be saying that to you really, him being your brother's love of his life in all."**

"**He was your husband, though..."**

"_Doug, would you just go you're chasing away me business."_

"_Look, Ste, I...I know you've gone through hell this past year, losing... Brendan."_

"_Don't." "Look, Ste, do you think it'll bring him back? or Are you hoping you'll get caught and sent to prison?"_

"_I don't need saving, Doug, and frankly, I don't have time for this..."_

"_Well, make time, cause guess what?! As much as you don't like what I'm doing, I'm doing this for your own good!"_

"**Our marriage was over way before that fire..."**

"_Lord, knows I can't stand, Brendan Brady , but he and I would agree on one thing right now,_

_"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"_

_"That you shouldn't be anywhere near this drug dealing business"_

_"What you think just because you mention his name I'm going to drop everything and do what you say? It isn't going to work! Now if you don't mind I have customers to attend to."_

_"When you pull your head out of your ass, you know where to find me."_

"**But I know you still loved him even after everything that happened between the two of yas."**

**Manchester, England**

**"Look, Amy where are you now?" Mike asked his daughter.**

**"I'm on a train back from the village now."**

**"Why were you in the village."**

**"Doug found a buyer for the deli and since Ste left his shares of Carter & Hay to me, I had to come down and sign off on the sale."**

_"Hiya Amy!"_

_"Ste? Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

_"Its only half past eight."_

_"More like two in the morning"_

_"(Uncontrollable laughter came from the phone) I totally thought it was eight."_

_"Ste are you drunk?"_

_"I only haded ... had... haded ...no wait had (he breaks out in laughter)...wait what was the question?"_

_"Ste, go to bed I'll call you later."_

_"Amy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_" Weren't you supposed to bring the kids here today?"_

_"I did but you weren't home and when I tried to call you, you didn't answer your phone..."_

"_Oh,"_

"_Look Ste, get some sleep, I'll call you and we'll talk about this later."_

**"Doug's finally letting go of that place?"**

**"Dad, please don't start."**

**"What I'm just saying, I mean really I will never understand what you two saw in him."**

**"Dad, Ste was a good man alright! He just didn't always use his brain... and even after everything, Doug, he was there for Ste..."**

_"No, Amy that's not fair"_

"_You're right it isn't, but guess what that's all on you."_

"_We've had this planned for over a month now!"_

"_After last night I don't want the kids to see you like that."_

"_You know I wouldn't drink around them. You and Jason have had this trip planned for weeks now...I'll be fine for a week I can take them, I can prove to you I'll be okay, Amy just please..."_

"_I talk to my Dad and he said he would take them for the week."_

" _Oh, how convenient, Mike just now remembers that the kids are his grandchildren."_

" _Are you saying I'm lying to you? That I'm trying to keep your kids from you?"_

"_(sigh) that's not what I meant"_

" _You know what Ste..."_

"_Look Amy, please that's not what I meant!"_

"_I think we're done talking, right now…"_

"_look, I'm sorry"_

"_Yeah, right,"_

"_I am. It's been like six months since I've seen them I just miss them."_

"_Hmm, you have a funny way of showing it."_

"_Ames, please…I can't lose them too. Hello? Hello?"_

**"That boy was trouble from day one..."**

**"That 'boy' was the father of my children and he was a damn good one."**

**"Ames, I know he was a good father... but that doesn't mean he was an amazing person."**

**Amy remained silent.**

"**Look I'm... I'm sorry, alright, its just, after what happened today... it makes me think that maybe, just maybe, he isn't dead..."**

"**If that was him, Dad... look what am I talking about it couldn't have been him, Dad, Ste is dead we saw the body," Amy stated at this point it **

**was clear that she had became emotional. " I mean you saw the deli there is no way in hell someone could have survived that fire!"**

"**I know that this has been hard on you." Mike responded.**

**Amy didn't say anything.**

"**Have you talked to Jason?" "No, not today, he's been out of town for a conference for the past couple of days, he's coming back today, **

**though."**

"**Right, I totally forgot about that..."**

"**He should be back by now, I'll give him a text to have him go around and pick up the kids."**

"**Why can't you? I mean after what happen I think..."**

"**I have to go do something first, before I head home and its going to take a while."**

_"Ste, are you okay?"_

_"Doug, not now…"_

_"What did Amy say?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Ste,"_

_"What Doug? Hmm, what?"_

_"Why are you acting this way, I'm only trying to be a friend and help you!"_

_"Don't you get it, Doug! I. Don't. Want. Your Help!"_

**Days Inn Hotel**

**Ste made his way out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, to see Tom and Brendan standing in the middle of the **

**room. Tom looked over in shock at the site of Ste.**

"**Eyes front soldier," Brendan stated as he glanced up from the paperwork that Tom had given him.**

"**What... oh uh, sorry I wasn't...I mean..." Tom responded as he quickly looked away from Ste.**

**Ste couldn't help but laugh, "What's wrong, Brendan, are you afraid you may have some competition?"**

"**I'm not compet... I mean not that you're not attractive, Ste, I mean I'm not saying he is..."**

"**Easy, Adams, he's just winding you up." Brendan said with a big smirk across his face.**

"**Bren, could you hand me my bag so I could get dress before this one over here has a heart attack." Ste asked.**

**Brendan grabbed the bag that was resting up against the bed and handed it to Ste.**

"**Thank you." Ste stated as he made his way back into the bathroom.**

**Brendan continued to look at through paperwork, "Right so everything is good to go then?" Tom asked.**

"**What's your rush, Thomas?"**

"**There's no rush, its just..."**

"**Did Steven really make ye feel that uncomfortable?" Brendan asked as he looked up at the man standing across from him.**

"**It's not that...I mean..."**

"**Jesus, He did?!"**

"**I know how protective you are, and I mean I've heard stories of others who..."**

"**Before ye even say anymore, I know nothing would happen between the two of yas and the stories of the 'others' had it coming to them." **

**Brendan stated just as Ste made his way out of the bathroom once more this time fully clothed with a grin on his face.**

"**So are we all good?" Ste asked Brendan.**

"**Yup," Brendan answered as he handed Ste his passport and ID.**

"**Steven Chandler O'Riley?" Ste questioned as he looked at the name on the ID.**

"**Brendan Niall O'Riley?" Brendan questioning the same thing.**

"**What? Thought yous two would be happy, you're married, well technically its a civil partnership, but it's not real so you guys could call it **

**whatever you wanted." Tom stated.**

"**Thank you?" Ste questioned unsure how to really feel about the new(ish) name he had been given.**

"**I get the whole 'O'Riley' thing, trying to related back to the Irish background, but Thomas ye changed everything even our birthdays, " **

**Brendan started saying as he glanced at his and Ste's IDs. "You changed everything but our first names."**

"**I know."**

"**And...you don't think that the Police won't see through the 'fake' names? Considering we don't really look any different." Ste added.**

"**Well seeing as the government thinks you're dead, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine."**

"**And me?" Brendan asked.**

"**I changed your fingerprint records back at the jail, that way if anything were to happen, if police were to run your fingerprints they would **

**come back with a clean record under 'Brendan Niall O'Riley', plus by the time they figure out there is no 'Brendan Niall O'Riley' you and Ste **

**here will more than likely be long gone." Tom proudly explained.**

"**Well, then." "Worrying for nothing, are we?" Ste asked.**

"**I guess so." Brendan responded.**

**Al's Mini Mart; Manchester, England.**

**Amy slowly made her way into the small store to see the cashier taking care of a customer. Another cashier appeared from the back room, **

**"Hiya," the woman greeted. "Can I help you with something?" she asked Amy.**

"**Uh, yeah actually, about hour an ago my dad and me kids came in and well my son was approach by a strange man that was shopping here a **

**little bit before they came in."**

"**My manager was telling me about it, we did offer to ring the police."**

"**I know... I'm not here to stir up trouble for you guys, I was wondering if it would be possible if I could see the CCTV footage from earlier **

**today?"**

**Days Inn Hotel**

"_You think just because you haven't heard from me that I've forgiven ya?"_

"_Trevor, it wasn't like that..."_

"_That's what they all say,so why don't ya enlighten me, what was it like?_

"**Tom, before you go," Ste stated as Tom made his way towards the door. "I wanted to thank you."**

"**For what?"**

"**For helping me find, Brendan."**

"_See, Mr. Hay, here's the thing I don't take kindly to people who try to pulling fast one over me."_

"**You didn't really give me much of a choice now, did ya?"**

"**No, not really" Ste responded with a smile.**

"**I best be going," Tom stated. "You two be careful out there." he added before leaving.**

**After closing the door behind Tom, Ste turned his attention to Brendan who was digging through his bag for a new set of clothes.**

**"What? You're not going to take a shower?" Ste asked Brendan who was changing clothes.**

**"I would love to, but we've spent way too much time here, and after what happened with the kids we can't chance it."**

**"An extra twenty minutes isn't going to kill us..."**

**"Steven, I'll be fine for the time being, I can take a shower when we get to France."**

**"We're going to France?" Ste questioned with a big smile.**

**"I didn't tell ya?" Brendan questioned as he pulled his shirt over his head and pulled it down.**

**"Where abouts in France?" Ste asked as he cuddled up against Brendan's chest. Brendan by wrapping his arms around Ste's waist.**

**"Cherbourg, France."**

**"What's there?"**

**"Its a low key area, there's also a club there who needs a new manager"**

**"A night club manager?" Ste laughingly questioned.**

**"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"**

"**We're about to start a new life together and you want to do exactly what you did back in the village."**

"**It won't be forever."**

"**Really? You're not going to spend all of your time at that club are ya?"**

"**I'll try not to."**

"**Hmm, good cause we're married now, Mr. O'Riley..." Ste teased Brendan, Ste brought his hands up to Brendan's face. Brendan laughed at the **

**new name he was given, "Did ye have to remind me of that name."**

"**Yes, because it's ours for the rest of our lives, hopefully," Ste responded with a kiss, Brendan returned it quickly, "Right, I'm going to get gas **

**for the car, and we should be ready to go."**

"**Ta, do want to check out now or..."**

"**No, you stay here, after what happen earlier we don't want a repeat."**

"**True." "Okay, you stay here make sure we've gotten everything," Brendan stated as he grabbed the keys to the new car, money, and his **

**wallet with the new ID. Brendan headed towards the door, " I should be back in twenty minute or so ." Brendan stated as he gave Ste a quick **

**peck on the lips.**

"**Ta, be careful." Ste responded as he closed the door behind Brendan.**

**Ste placed his and Brendan's things into the bags, made the bed and cleaned the bathroom within a couple of minutes, but just as he was **

**about to take a seat on the bed, three quick knocks came from the door.**

"**Well, that was quick," Ste called out as he made his way to the door. He opened the door thinking Brendan would be on the other side , but it **

**wasn't.**

"**Ameh?" Ste questioned as Amy pushed her way into the hotel room.**

"**So my Dad was right, it was you at the shop..."**

"**How did you find me?" Ste asked as he quickly closed the door behind her.**

"**I went to the shop and asked if I could see the CCTV footage then started asking around after that." She responded coldly. "You're a selfish **

**asshole I hope you know that."**

"**Amy, I'm..."**

"**Don't, alright! I don't want to hear it. I mean do you have any idea how much pain you've put your family through?"**

"**What family?" Ste asked as he folded his arms.**

"**Oh I don't know the kids, me, and Doug!" Amy nearly yelled**

"**...I'm sure you've all been doing fine without me in the picture."**

"**You didn't even care what you've done to those kids, do ya?"**

**Ste didn't respond.**

"**I spent months listening to those kids crying for the daddy, and it killed me because I didn't know how to make it better for them!" A fuming **

**Amy declared as she poked at Ste's chest which caused him to fall onto the bed.**

"**I'M SORRY!' Ste yelled back. "I never wanted any of this to happen."**

"**How long have you been here? Weeks? Month?!"**

"**It's only been a couple of hours, we were meant to make a quick stop and then leave."**

"**We?... Oh my god, you're with Brendan aren't you?"**

**Ste only stared at Amy who was standing over him.**

"**It all makes sense now." She stated as she took a seat next to Ste on the bed. "How long have the two of yas had this planned? Was the fired **

**Brendan's idea? Did you help break him out?"**

"**Brendan had nothing to do with this, we hadn't spoken in years, he cut all ties with me when he was shipped off to prison . I found out about **

**Brendan's escape from the news I had no Idea that he was going to do that."**

"**Then why did you fake your death, break your poor children's heart for what?"**

"**Its complicated."**

"**You're in luck I have time."**

" **I had to disappear, if I didn't I would have put you and the kids in danger."**

"**Would this have anything to do with you dealing drugs?"**

**Ste only nodded his head 'yes' in response.**

"**Yeah, Doug told me about the drug dealing... well that clearly didn't work out for you."**

"**I needed money..."**

"**One, You had a deli, you have could focused on that and two, I wasn't exactly breathing down your neck for child support..."**

"**I was trying to get some money to buy the club."**

"**Wow, how did I know this was going to lead back to Brendan?"**

"**I know it was a stupid thing to do, but it was only thing I could think of at the time."**

"**Was it worth it? Dealing?"**

"**Looking back … no." "Wow, if only you could've thought about that earlier!"**

"**The guy, who I was getting my supplies from, thought I double crossed him and well, it kinda got ugly."**

"_Young, stupid, stupid, Steven, you now have less than hour to get out of town, and I mean so far out of town to the point where we aren't even breathing _

_the same air, do you understand!"_

"_Yes..."_

"**Ugly as in burning the deli down?"**

"_You listen to me, the idiot just left my pub, I want you to follow him and when you get the chance kill him."_

"**Trevor sent one of his men after me. After I went home I stopped by the deli to take some money... One minute I'm by the till and then next **

**thing I know one of Trevor's men are lighting the place up. I honestly don't know. how I made it out alive let alone, whose body that the **

**police found in the deli."**

"**And what, you couldn't have turned yourself in?"**

"**I panic I didn't know, if Trevor knew I was dead or not so I just ran."**

"**And somehow you ran straight into Brendan's arms." Amy stated as she pulled out her phone from her purse.**

"**What... what are you doing?" Ste questioned.**

"**I'm phoning the police."**

"**What?!" Ste exclaimed as he grabbed the phone out of Amy's hand.**

"**Ste, give me my phone back!" Amy demanded as she tried to grab it back.**

"**No, I'm won't let you do it."**

"**Ste, Brendan is a fugitive..." Amy stated as she managed to get her phone**

"**And so am I, if you call the police now I go to jail for a very long time! So either way the kids will have to live their lives without me!"**

**Amy didn't respond.**

"**Please Amy, don't do this to me. I've been waiting years for Brendan to be the man I need him to be and I've finally gotten it, please, don't **

**take that away from me now..."**

"_News at 9, local deli owner found in shop dead. A fire broke out at Carter & Hay today, a badly burned body was recovered from the building, officials are _

_now identifying the body as deli owner Steven Hay. No word on how the fire started, but we will keep you updated as we receive more information...Steven _

_Hay was out on bail, he was being charged with passion with the intent to sell on multiple accounts._


	8. Chapter Eight Marry the Night

**(Author's Note: **Sorry for that cliffhanger last chapter it was meant to wrap in chapter 7, but I didn't want to make it extra long. I also want to thank

everyone who has commented, for the support, thank you to everyone who has been coming back and reading my story. Writing is a great passion of

mine, when I write these chapters, and get the feedback that everyone has been giving, it just brings a smile to my face, so thank you. :) One more thing,

I've started planning out that last few chapters and I think it's going to be epic, the last 4 chapters are going to be anywhere from 4,000-6,000 words

(Hopefully), and there will also be an epilogue/alternate-ish ending after chapter 12. Also, all the French translations were done with Google translator, I

took a couple of years of French in high school and forgot all of it. lol! So thank god for Google :) Alright, now on to the chapter, Enjoy! ;D )

**Chapter Eight~ Marry the Night**

**"Please Amy, don't do this to me. I've been waiting years for Brendan to be the man I need him to be and I've finally gotten it, please, don't **

**take that away from me now..."**

**"Ste,"**

**"Don't Amy, please... Brendan and I are happy..."**

**"Happy?! Ste, he's wanted for murder! He's a monster!" Amy nearly screamed.**

**"Don't you dare call him that!" Ste exclaimed.**

**"It's the truth, Ste and you know it."**

**"It's no secret that he's made mistakes"**

**"_'mistakes'_ would be an understatement."**

**"He's changed."**

**"Says who? You?"**

**"Amy, He's not the man I met all those years ago."**

**"Are you kidding me, he's running from the police."**

**"You don't have to remind me, Amy I know."**

**"Is this the kind of life you want to live?"**

**"He needs me."**

**"Your family needs you."**

**"He's my family, too!" Ste yelled. "Why can't you understand that?"**

**Just then Ste and Amy heard the door unlock and open to see Brendan entering the room. "Steven?" He questioned as he made his way into **

**the hotel room to see Amy aside Ste. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph can nothing be easy?"**

**"Hello to you too, Brendan," She responded. "How's prison?"**

**Hollyoaks Village**

**Doug and Chez made their way to The Dog, Nate had agreed to give the two friends time to catch up.**

**"I...uh.. I saw that you put the deli up for sale." Chez stated as she took a sip of her orange juice.**

**"Yeah, it actually just sold today."**

**"Really, that's good?"**

**"It is." Doug reassured his friend "Hopefully now... now I can just tried to move on with my life."**

**"Babe, you know that you're always welcomed to call me or even visit, right?" Cheryl stated as she grabbed Doug's hand**

**"I know, Chez." Doug responded as he softly squeezed her hand. "Hey, enough about me, I want to talk about you. Word on the street is **

**that you're pregnant."**

**"I wonder where you heard that from?" Cheryl stated with a small smile.**

**"So it is true, I'm so happy for you, have you guys found out if is going to be a girl or boy?"**

**"It's a boy" she stated proudly as she rubbed her bully.**

**"Congratulations, have you pick out any names"**

**"No, not yet, but Nate and me do have a couple in mind."**

**"I'm so happy for you guys" Doug stated with a smile.**

**Price & Slice; Hollyoaks Village**

**Nate made is way over to the magazine section of the store. The past few days had been very stressful, everything with Brendan breaking **

**out of jail and now Cheryl finding out about Ste's death, Nate began to worry about his wife and their unborn child, 'Brendan taking the **

**blame was meant to give Cheryl a second chance at life, only a year had past since that day, and Brendan goes and breaks out of jail.' Nate **

**thought to himself. He was broken out of his thoughts by the one and only Darren Osborne,**

**"Nate," He stated with a huge smile. "Nancy, just told me the good news."**

**Nate let out a small laugh as he continue to pick out a couple of magazines, "Word sure does travel fast in this place, doesn't it."**

**"In a village this small, nothing stays secret for long." Darren stated as he walked over to Nate. "Well, come on, out with it, should uncle **

**Darren and Auntie Nance be picking out blue or pink onesies."**

**"We're having a boy." Nate responded with an even bigger smile as he faced Darren for the first time.**

**"A baby boy, congratulations man."**

**"Thank you." Nate stated has he made his way to the sweets he had decided to surprise Cheryl with her favorite candy. Something felt off **

**about Darren, Nate knew he was holding something back, " You okay, Darren?" he asked**

**"Umm... We all heard about Brendan." Darren stated as he followed Nate.**

**"Oh." Nate stated with a frown.**

**"How's Cheryl dealing?" Darren asked.**

**Nate grab two candy bars, made his way to the cash register, he placed the two magazines along with the sweets on the counter and pulled **

**out his wallet, "She's...dealing I guess, but it doesn't really help that she just found out about Ste." Nate stated as he paid for the items. **

**Nate retrieved his change and the bag, he and Darren made their way out of the shop, "How did she find out?" Darren asked.**

**"The Police told her when they came around asking questions about her brother."**

**"I thought you told me that you were going to tell her after the wedding."**

**"I was going to..."**

**"But?"**

**"I didn't want to ruin her wedding day."**

**"Ste was her best mate, not to mention the love of her brother's life."**

**"You don't think I didn't know that?"**

**"Does she know that you already knew?"**

**"No."**

**"Well, are you going to tell her?"**

**"And add more stress on to her? No, she knows about Ste now that's all that matters. Hopefully, this trip has given her some closure and **

**we can just put this whole thing behind us and look towards the future."**

**Days Inn Hotel**

**Brendan closed the room door behind him as he made his way into the room.**

**"These new jail cells are really something," Amy stated as she looked around the room.**

**"Ames, please don't start." Ste pleaded.**

**"What are you doing here, Amy?" Brendan questioned as he closed the gap between himself, Ste and Amy.**

**"Well, I just found out my dead best friend and the father of my children isn't dead... What's your excuse?" Amy stated as she got into **

**Brendan's face.**

**"I already told you I was sorry, Amy!" Ste stated as he got between Brendan and Amy to separate them.**

**Brendan backed up slightly and placed his hands on Ste's shoulders to comfort him.**

**"You know, Brendan, I think I remember you telling me that you never wanted to hurt Ste..."**

**"I don't want to hurt him."**

**"So what do you call this? Do you really think that having him go with you, letting him throw his life away, letting him walk away from his **

**kids and family, wouldn't hurt him?"**

**Manchester, England**

**Mike began tidying up the kitchen after he had gotten off the phone with Jason, who had called him to let him know he'd be at the flat **

**within twenty minutes, when Lucas made his way in the kitchen.**

**"Grandpa Mike?" the little boy questioned.**

**"Yeah, Lucas?"**

**"Am I in trouble?"**

**"Why would you be in trouble, buddy?"**

**"Cause I saw Daddy and he said if I told, that you and mummy would be mad."**

**Mike stopped what he was doing and kneeled down to be eye level with Lucas, "Lucas, you did the right thing by telling me about what **

**happen."**

**"So you're not mad?"**

**"No, not at all, we're just glad you're okay. Why don't you go watch TV with your sister, yeah." Mike stated. Lucas made his way back into **

**the family room and sat down right next to his sister. Just then Mike heard three quick knocks come from the front door, he made his way **

**to the door to see it was Jason, he open the door and let him in.**

**"Hey Jason." he greeted.**

**"Hey."**

**"Where's Katie?"**

**"At school still, I'm gonna pick her up after I'm done here." Jason stated.**

**"Did Amy tell you?"**

**"About the guy, yeah. Is Lucas sure it was Ste?"**

**"One hundred percent."**

**"How are they?"**

**"They're a little bit confused but I think they're okay."**

**"Where's Amy? She said she was going to meet me here." Jason questioned.**

**"Last time, I talk to her was about an hour ago and she told me she had something to do."**

**Days Inn Hotel;**

**"Amy, you know better than I do, that you can't make Ste do anything he doesn't want to do."**

**"You've done it before..." Amy stated**

**"Brendan has already tried to send me away, Amy, and I've already told him I'm not going anywhere." Ste stated as he jumped in to defend **

**Brendan.**

**"You're a stubborn bastard sometimes, you know that right?"**

**"So I've been told." Ste responded.**

**"Amy, you have to know that I don't want this kind of life for him, but I'll be damned to let him run off alone... I can protect him and I think **

**you know that." Brendan stated.**

**Amy, for the first time, didn't know what to say. She stared down at her phone, 9-9-9, displayed across the small screen. Her thumb **

**hovered over the call button, she looked back up at Ste and Brendan, she could see the mixed look of fear and sadness across Ste's face, **

**while Brendan's was cold and blocked like he had always been, his walls up preventing anyone from seeing his true soul. What was she to **

**do, how was she supposed to live her life knowing that the father of her children, her best friend would never be there again. This was **

**worse than thinking the Ste was dead because now if she were to even give in, there would be a whole lot of unknowns, long nights **

**wondering if he is okay, if he's safe, if she or the kids would ever see Ste again. "Trevor sent one of his men after me...Please Amy, don't do **

**this to me..." those words rang out throughout Amy's head. 'What if Ste had every right to be running? What if this 'Trevor' guy would **

**come after her and the kids?' She looked down at her phone her thumb still hovering over the call button,**

**"Brendan, could you give me a couple of minutes alone with Amy?" Ste asked as he turned around.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, just take our things and put them in the car I'll be down in a little bit." Ste reassured Brendan as he grabbed and handed Brendan **

**their bags. Brendan took the bags from Ste he turned to leave, he hesitated at first.**

**"Brendan, I promise it'll be okay." Ste stated as he cupped Brendan's face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. " I love you."**

**"Same here." Brendan responded to Ste, he then turned his attention to Amy. "Amy."**

**"Yeah." She only stated as Brendan made his way out of the hotel room.**

**Ste closed the door behind Brendan then return his attention back to Amy. "So." he stated.**

**"What?"**

**"You're going to phone the police aren't ya?"**

**"Was thinking about it..."**

**"Well, what are ya waiting for? I mean it really won't matter 'cause Brendan and I will be long gone before the police ever show up." Ste **

**stated as he folded his arms across his chest. Amy ran her thumb over the end button clearing the screen out, she quickly placed her phone **

**back in her purse.**

**"This Trevor guy..."**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Does he know about the kids and me?"**

**"I wouldn't doubt it."**

**"Does Brendan know about him?"**

**"No, he just knows that I ran into some trouble."**

**"Are you going to tell him?" Amy questioned as she tried to fight back tears.**

**"Not really sure yet... He'd probably flip..."**

**"I'm losing you, again." Amy stated a tear rolled.**

**"It'll be okay." Ste stated as he pulled Amy into a hug.**

**"You're my best friend..."**

**"I know and I am sorry. You...the kids...you all are the best thing that has ever happen to me... I want you to know that." Ste stated as he **

**placed a kiss on Amy's forehead.**

**"But?" Amy asked as she pulled away from the hug.**

**"I tried to live my life without him..." Before Ste could say anything else Amy stopped him.**

**"Just go." Amy stated.**

**"Are you serious?"**

**"You're going to do it anyways, so why should I even try to stop you?"**

**"Thank you." Ste stated as he grab the remaining paperwork that Brendan had left in the room along with the hotel key. He and Amy made **

**their way down to the lobby where Ste had returned the key and paid the bill. They made their way out of the hotel and over to Brendan **

**who was standing by a 2012 dark grey Audi A6.**

**"Is everything okay?" Brendan asked.**

**"It is now." Ste replied with a faint smile.**

**"You listen here, Brendan." Amy began to state as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "You take care of him... and if I find out that **

**you've done anything to hurt him... the police will be the least of your worries..." She threatened.**

**"Understood." Brendan simply responded.**

**Amy turn her attention back to Ste, "I'm sorry." She said.**

**"For what?" Ste asked.**

**"Not being there for you..." she choked out as the tears began to fall.**

**"Hey, don't start that now or else your going to get me going." he stated as tears began to form in his eyes. "...you have nothing to be sorry **

**about, I love you remember that and the kids too. You need to go on with your life nothing has changed, you have the kids and Jason to **

**take care of now, so go be with them." Ste uttered out. He quickly pulled her into one last hug before he said his final goodbye.**

**"Steven... we...ugh we should probably get going." Brendan stated softly. Ste slowly pulled away from Amy.**

**"Yeah," Ste stated. Brendan made his way to the driver side of the car and got in, Ste slowly followed, he opened the passenger side door **

**and paused.**

**"Bye, Amy." Ste stated.**

**"Goodbye, Ste."**

**Ste hopped into the car closing the door behind him, Brendan started the engine, place the car into drive, and he slowly pulled away from **

**the curb. Ste turned back to see Amy standing right where they had left her.**

**"She'll be okay, you know." Brendan told Ste as he placed his hand out for him to grab. Ste faced forward and took Brendan's hand, **

**Brendan then brought Ste's hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it.**

**"Are you ready for ever after?" Ste asked with a faint smile.**

**Hollyoaks Village;**

**Doug and Cheryl made their way out of the pub when they ran into Nate.**

**"Hey you two." He said with a big smile.**

**"Hiya babe," Cheryl stated as she gave her husband a welcoming kiss.**

**"You two okay?" Nate asked.**

**"Yeah, aren't we Doug?" Cheryl responded with a small smile.**

**"Yeah, I'm really glad you and I finally got a chance to talk." Doug stated.**

**"Me too, love, you know I really didn't realize how much I've missed this place." Cheryl confessed.**

**"Well, the village hasn't been the same without you."**

**"I think you're just saying that to make a poor pregnant girl happy."**

**Doug chuckled, "Trust me I'm not."**

**"I got you your favorite sweets and magazines, love." Nate stated as he handed the bag over to Cheryl.**

**"Oh, aren't ye a good husband, thank you." Cheryl said as she took the bag.**

**"I think I'm going to get going." Doug stated.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, now that the deli is gone I have to start looking for a new job."**

**"Okay, Doug if you ever need to talk..."**

**"I know, Chez, thank you. I'll talk to you guys soon." Doug stated as he parted ways with the two.**

**"You okay, Chez?" Nate asked.**

**"Yeah, just...nothing is the same anymore." she stated with a sigh.**

**"I know." Nate said as he pulled his wife into a hug. "Are you ready to go home?"**

**"Yeah." She said as she nodded her head in response.**

**Manchester, England**

**An hour had past since Jason had received a text message stating that she needed him to stay at Mike's a little bit longer, after he went to **

**pick up his daughter he made his way back to Mike's. Mike and Jason sat in the kitchen sipping on coffee while the kids were in the family **

**room watching TV. Just then they heard the front door unlock and then they heard Amy's voice.**

**"Hiya." she stated as she made her way into the house. The kids went running to her and gave her a hug.**

**"We missed you." Leah stated.**

**"Missed me I was only gone a couple of hours, you silly." Amy responded as she placed a kiss on each kid's foreheads.**

**Jason entered the family room, "Hey Babe, is everything okay?"**

**Amy hesitated at first, " Um Katie, can you do me a favor? Could you take your brother and sister outside to play while me, your Daddy, and **

**Grandpa Mike talk?"**

**"Okay," the little 8-year-old girl stated with a huge smile. " Come on Leah and Lucas."**

**Amy waited until the kids were out of the house, she then made her way into the kitchen.**

**"What happen?" Mike asked.**

**"It was Ste, the man who approached Lucas." Amy stated as she leaned up against the kitchen counter,**

**"What?" Mike questioned.**

**"How do you know?" Jason asked.**

**"I went to the market where it happened and ask to see the CCTV footage."**

**"And you're sure it was him just from the footage."**

**"I also spoke to him."**

**"You what? Where?"**

**"I tracked him down to the Days Inn Hotel down the road from the market."**

**"What did he have to say for himself?" Jason asked.**

**"There's a man after him."**

**"Translation a drug dealer." Mike stated.**

**"Yeah, his name is Trevor, he's the one that started the fire. He told Ste to skip town and Ste was at the deli, supposedly one of Trevor's **

**men followed him and lit the place up with Ste in it."**

**"Was Ste by himself at the hotel?" Mike asked.**

**"No."**

**"So its true, he's with that Brady fella?"**

**"Yeah,"**

**"We have to call the police." Jason stated as he grabbed his phone.**

**"Jase, put down the phone, we're not calling anyone."**

**"You just said... he's harboring a fugitive, Amy."**

**"Technically speaking, he's dead so, he's really not doing anything."**

**"Amy..."**

**"Jase, We aren't calling the police 'cause if this 'Trevor' guy finds out Ste's alive..."**

**"You think he'll come after you and the kids?" Mike asked.**

**"Ste, thinks so...look if that's true we just have to let this go."**

**"And what do we tell Leah and Lucas?" Jason asked.**

**"Really Amy, Lucas thinks he's done something wrong." Mike added.**

**Amy let out a sigh of frustration, "Look, I'll think of something, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let my kids get hurt because of their **

**father's stupid mistakes."**

**"So that it, we do nothing?"**

**"There's nothing to do, Brendan and him left about an hour ago."**

**"Left to where?" Jason asked.**

**"That's not important." Amy responded, "The important thing is that we move on with our lives like Ste said nothing has changed, we've **

**got the kids to look after... look we... we should probably get going, I'm sure Katie has some homework she needs to get done." Amy stated **

**as she gathered the kid's things from the family room. Just then the Leah, came running into the room, crying followed by Katie and Lucas,**

**"Daddy!" she cried as she clung to his legs. Jason picked up Leah and held her in his arms, "What did you call me, sweetie?" he asked **

**trying to hide the shock in his voice.**

**"Daddy?"**

**"You haven't called me that before."**

**"I'm sorry..."**

**"No, don't be sorry, pumpkin, you just threw me off, that's all. What happen?"**

**"Katie pushed me." she stated as she wiped her face.**

**"Katie, did you push Leah?" Jason questioned.**

**"She started it!"**

**"I think you owe Leah an apology."**

**Katie was hesitant.**

**"Katie Elizabeth Williams, you apologize to Leah right now." Jason stated as he put Leah back on the ground.**

**"I'm sorry, Leah."**

**"Right, now was that so hard?" Amy questioned as she gave the two girls kisses. **

**"Well, now that's settled, we need to get going, so say goodbye to Grandpa Mike." Jason added.**

**"Bye Grandpa Mike." The kids sang in unison.**

**Jason and the kids made their way out to the car. Amy turned her attention to her Dad.**

**"Thank you..."**

**"For what?"**

**"For everything, taking care of the kids and... supporting me in my decision to let Ste go."**

**"I'm your Dad its what Dads do." Mike simply stated. Amy walked over and gave him a hug.**

**"I love you, Dad."**

**"I love you too, Sweetie."**

**10 hours later, Cherbourg, France;**

**Brendan and Ste slowly pulled up in front of a club named "Le monde interdit" (The Forbidden World).**

**"We're here." Brendan stated as he parked the car in front of the place.**

**"What does the sign say?"**

**"Le monde interdit, it means 'The Forbidden World' well technically the exact translation is "The World Forbidden'..."**

**"Since when do you speak French?" Ste question.**

**"I took a couple of classes when I was a kid." Brendan stated as he got out of the car. Ste followed him as they made their way into the **

**building.**

**"Bonjour, je serai avec dans une seconde." ****_(Hello, I'll be with in a second)_**** the man behind the bar stated as he flipped through some **

**paperwork.**

**"Aucun problème, ne prend votre temps" ****_(No problem, take your time)_**** Brendan stated.**

**"A couple of French classes, ay?" Ste whispered to Brendan.**

**"I was a fast learner," Brendan whispered back with a smirk.**

**"Comment puis-je vous aider?" ****_(How can I help you?)_**

**"Mon nom est Brendan Bra..."****_(My name is Brendan Bra...)_**** "Je veux dire O'Riley, Brendan O'Riley, je suis ici sur l'appartement et le travail **

**de directeur." ****_(I mean O'Riley, Brendan O'Riley, I'm here about the apartment and the manager job_****.)**

**"Oh yes! Mr. O'Riley, I've been expecting you. Your friend did not tell me you spoke French."**

**"It's been years since I've practice speaking it..." Brendan stated.**

**" Well, it is very good."**

**Ste cleared his throat.**

**"Right sorry this is my...um...Steven, my..."**

** "I'm his husband." Ste stated as he jumped in, he held his hand out to shake the man's hand. "Steven O'Riley."**

**"Very nice to meet you, Steven." The man stated as he return the handshake.**

**"Nice to meet you too, Mr..."**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Axel Evans, I'm co-owner of this place."**

**"Um.. so about the flat." Brendan stated.**

**"Axel, you'll have to excuse my husband here he's never been one to show his manners." Ste stated as he slapped Brendan on the arm.**

**"Ouch,"**

**"Do not worry about it, I'm sure you two are tired from traveling." Axel stated as he went behind the bar to get the key. "Yes, here it is," he **

**stated as he found the key he made his way back to Ste and Brendan. "Here you two go, and I'll be seeing you Brendan tomorrow **

**morning?" he asked.**

**"Yeah." Brendan responded.**

**"Say 8:30?"**

**"Ta, I'll see you then."**

**"Au revoir." Axel stated as Brendan and Ste made their way out of the club, they grabbed their things before heading up to their new home. **

**Brendan and Ste made their way up the stairs leading to the flat. Brendan unlocked the front door letting himself and Ste in, they both **

**made their way in, dropping their bags by the front door. They walked into the small one bedroom flat to see a small couch, a TV, and two **

**small side tables. Ste was shocked to see that the place was fully furnished.**

**"Well," Brendan stated at the site of the small one bedroom flat.**

**"I think its dead nice." Ste stated as he looked around the place. "Plus it's free, so don't even think about complaining, you hear me."**

**Brendan let out a small chuckle, " Yes, dear."**

**Ste laughed too, "oh shut up you."**

**They walked into the kitchen to see a bottle of champagne along with a note.**

_**Good luck with your new life.**_

_**~Adams**_

**P.S. Remember you two have neighbors so mind the noise.**

**"Remind me again why I kept him on my payroll?"**

**"Because he's good at what he does, he got you out of jail, and he help me find you again." Ste stated as he grabbed two glasses from the **

**cabinet.**

**"True." Brendan stated as he opened the bottle. He filled his and Ste's glasses. **

**"Should we make a toast?" Ste asked**

**" I don't see why not." Brendan stated as he raised his glass.**

**"To new beginnings, to love and to us. Here's to a long and happy life together." Ste stated.**

**"Here, here." Brendan responded as he took sip of his drink. Ste did the same and then placed his glass on the counter.**

**"Give a kiss." Ste stated with a huge smile as he leaned up against Brendan. Brendan placed his glass on the counter as well and wrapped **

**his arms around Ste. He placed a passionate kiss on to Ste's lips. The kiss lasted for several minutes, until they were forced to come up for **

**air, "Should we take this in the bedroom?" Ste questioned. Brendan automatically pick Ste up and ran into the bedroom, "To us." He stated **

**as he threw Ste on the bed.**

_(I'm gonna marry the night, I won't give up on my life I'm a warrior queen Live passionately tonight)_

**One year later; Cherbourg, France**

_(I'm gonna marry the dark I'm gonna make love to this dark, I'm a soldier to my own emptiness, I'm a winner)_

**"I need three beers and two house specials for the VIPs " Ste yelled over the music to the bartender. The man only nodded, Ste turned and **

**leaned up against the bar. Ste turned his attention towards the office to see Brendan leaning up against the door frame. Brendan pushed **

**off and made his way over towards Ste. "Hey hot stuff, you come around here often?" Brendan yelled over the music with a big smile.**

**"Mister you better watch yourself, my husband runs this place and he's a very jealous man."**

**"I can see why..." Brendan stated as his eyes wandered down to Ste's bum.**

**"I'm up here." **

**Brendan snapped out of his train of thought," My office ...now."**

**"I'm taking care of some customers."**

**"Ten minutes then." Brendan stated as he slap Ste's ass.**

**"Try and stop me" Ste stated with a wink.**

_(I'm gonna marry the night, I'm not gonna cry anymore, I'm gonna marry the night, Leave nothing on this street to explore)_

**"Three beers and two house specials." the bartender stated as he pushed the tray of drinks towards Ste.**

**"Thanks, Lou." Ste stated as he grabbed the tray and as he made his way over to the group of men. "Vos boissons," ****_(Your drinks,)_**** Ste **

**stated as he handed each of the men their drinks.**

**"Était-ce l'homme de moustache vous tracasse?" ****_(Was that mustache man bothering you?)_**** One of the men asked.**

**Ste laughed at the comment, "Non que l'homme de moustache ne me dérangeait c'était mon mari." ****_(No that mustache man was not _**

**_bothering me that was my husband.) _**

**"Vous êtes marié qui est une putain de honte." ****_(You are married that is a damn shame.)_**** One of the men stated as he look Ste up and down, **

**Ste only smiled at the comment he had thanked god that Brendan wasn't with him to hear the man. **

**"Votre français est vraiment s'améliorer, Ste." ****_(Your French is really improving, Ste.)_**** Another one stated.**

_(I'm gonna lace up my boots, Throw on some leather and cruise Down the street that I love, In my fishnet gloves, I'm a sinner)_

**"Eh bien je vous remercie, j'ai eu un très bon professeur," ****_(Well thank you, I had a very good teacher,)_**** "Les gars, vous profiter de vos **

**boissons" ****_(You guys enjoy your drinks)_**** He stated.**

**"Merci, Ste et pour la peine de prendre ce," ****_(Thank you, Ste and for your trouble take this,)_**** The man stated as he handed Ste 50 euros.**

**"Merci." Ste stated as he took the money. Ste left the men and headed towards Brendan's office.**

_(Then I'll go down to the bar, But I won't cry anymore I'll hold my whiskey up high Kiss the bartender twice, I'm a loser)_

**Ste made his way into the office, the door quickly closed behind him, and he was forced up against the wall. Ste let out a soft moan,**

**"It took you long enough." Brendan stated as he gave Ste a kiss. They pulled away and Brendan turned his attention to Ste's pants.**

**"Sorry, the customers come first you know." Ste grunted out as Brendan unbuttoned his pants. Brendan pulled Ste's pants to allow him to **

**step out of them, he then ripped his own shirt off, and pulled Ste back close to him. He placed another kiss onto Ste, his hand wandered **

**down Ste's underwear, cupped his ass, and then buried his head into Ste's neck **

**"Oh, jeeze, Bren, what has gotten into you?" Ste asked as he tilted his head to allow Brendan access. Ste's hand proceeded to move down **

**Brendan's pants to reach his dick.**

**"What can I say, you're hot." Brendan muttered out from Ste's neck along with a moan. Ste finally pushed Brendan away and tried to undo **

**his pants, Brendan stopped and pushed him onto the desk. He ripped off Ste's underwear and then turned his attention to taking the rest of **

**his clothes off.**

**"Did you lock the door?" Ste questioned.**

_(Nothing's too cool to take me from you, New York is not just a town that you never knew, Love is the new denim or black Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic)_

**"Don't worry about that." Brendan stated as he dug a condom from the desk.**

**Brendan ripped the wrapper open and pull it out, "What if someone comes in?" Ste questioned. **

**Brendan rolled the condom onto his erection, "That's all apart of the fun." Brendan stated with a smile as he slid in position above Ste. **

**Brendan slowly pushed into Ste, both men let out soft moans, Brendan pulled out slowly and then pushed back in just as quickly. Brendan **

**picked up the speed, Ste wrapped his legs around Brendan's waist, he grabbed Brendan's hair and tilted his head to lay kisses down his **

**lover's neck.**

**"Oh, gawh..." Brendan moaned out.**

**"Harder." Ste muttered from Brendan's neck. Brendan increased the speed even more. "Yes...ye...sa.." Ste moaned out as he tighten his **

**grip around Brendan's waist.**

**"You like that?"**

**"Oh, gawh...Brendan, don't..stop!" Ste cried out. Brendan responded by pumping into Ste even harder.**

_(Oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, M-m-m-marry the night I'm gonna marry, marry I'm gonna marry, marry Come on, come on...)_

**Both men were so close to reaching climax, the two met each other lips for a kiss, Ste wrapped his around Brendan's neck as his arm **

**returned the kiss,**

**"Fuck me, Bren." Ste whispered on to Brendan's lips as he pulled away from the kiss. Brendan grab Ste's waist, "Oh, yes...I'm gonna..." **

**Brendan thrusted into him three more times until both of them came. "Oh gawh, Ste..ven." Brendan panted out.**

**Brendan rested his head on Ste's chest as he slowly pulled out of Ste.**

**"How...is...that...still so...good?" Ste question as he tried to catch his breath. Brendan kissed his way from Ste's chest up to his lips."Mm, **

**your guess is as good as mine." He stated.**

**"Bon premier anniversaire, M. O'Riley." ****_(Good one year anniversary, Mr. O'Riley.)_**

**"Bon anniversaire." Brendan stated with a smile.**

_(I'm gonna marry, marry I'm gonna marry, marry Come on, come on, The night, the night, the night)_


End file.
